gemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tripatale Chapter 9: Home
NOTE: This is a plot which combines with Genocide and Neutral. Tripatale Press Z to Start. Chapter 9: Home Emotional Alphys Izzy: This must be the way up. Alphys: W-wait! Alphys: I mean, um... I... Alphys: I lied to you. Alphys: A human soul isn't strong enough to cross the barrier alone. Alphys: ... Alphys: If you want to go home...' (bursts into laughter)' Director: CUT! Izzy: Asgore's castle awaits. New Home Area Izzy, Hamara and Bethany entered the elevator up to the New Home and it was greyed and silence over there. Hamara: No more obstacles lie between me and the castle. Bethany: In the distance, a silent city. Izzy: I enter the inner sanctum of the king of all monsters. Izzy, Hamara & Bethany entered Toriel's house but it was greyed out and no one was there. Izzy: I was ready to fight a gauntlet of the strongest monsters imaginable. Bethany: I'm not ready for this. At that moment, Toriel arrives. Toriel: What's wrong, do you want to eat some Butterscotch Pies for Christmas? Director: Don't tell me if this fanfiction was a Christmas special! Asriel's Story Froggits: A long time ago, a monster fell into the RUINS. Injured by its spring, the monster called out for help. Director: THOSE AREN'T YOUR LINES, STUPID! The Froggits beat up the director and they done the rest of the story of Asriel like normal. Froggits: A long time ago, a human fell into the PINK RUINS. Injured by its fall, the human called out for help. Whimsuns: ASRIEL, the king's son, heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle. Moldsmals: Over time, ASRIEL and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope. Migosps: Then... One day... The human became very ill. Vegetoids: The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do. Looxs: The next day. The next day. ... The human died. Snowdrakes: ASRIEL, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's SOUL. He transformed into a being with incredible power. Ice Caps: With the human SOUL, ASRIEL crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans. Woshuas: ASRIEL reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it. Shyren: Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw ASRIEL holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child. Dummies: The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. ASRIEL had the power to destroy them all. Knight Knight: But... Madjick: ASRIEL did not fight back. Knight Knight: Clutching the human... Madjick: Asriel smiled, and walked away. Final Froggits: Wounded, ASRIEL stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden. Whimsalots: The kingdom fell into despair. The emperor and emperess had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us. Astigmatisms: The emperor decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human who falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever. Loox: It's not long now. Moldsmal: Emperor Asgore will let us go. Loox: Emperor Asgore will give us hope. Migosp: Emperor Asgore will save us all. Pyrope: You should be smiling, too. Vulkins: Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy? Froggit: You're going to be free. Bethany, Hamara & Izzy all cried due to Asriel's sad story. Nothing changed in this scene at all. Last Moments of Sans Take 1 After the enemies telling a story about ASRIEL, Izzy, Hamara & Bethany walked into the golden temple and he sees the shadow of Sans. Hamara: I'm almost there. Bethany: Bells chime in the distance. ???: So you finally made it. ???: The end of your journey is at hand. ???: In a few moments, you will meet the empress. Director: CUT! IT'S 'EMPEROR!' Take 2 ???: In a few moments, you will meet the emperor. ???: Together... ???: You will determine the past of this world. Director: CUT! IT'S 'FUTURE!' Take 3 ???: You will determine the future of this world. ???: Now. ???: You will be judged for your every ahhaaaaahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaact-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ??? sneezes onto the three students who is covered in snot slime. Director: CUT! GET THOSE STUDENTS CLEANED UP! Take 4 ???: You will be judged for your every action. ???: You will be judged for every EXP you've earned. ???: What's EXP? ???: It stands for "extracting pennies". Director: CUT! ???, that was the wrong line! Take 5 ???: It stands for "execution points". ???: A way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others. ???: When you kill someone, your EXP increases. When you have enough EXP, your... (bursts into laughter) Director: CUT! Take 6 ???: When you have enough EXP, your LOVE increases. ???: LOVE, too, is an acronym. ???: It stands for "Hotter than Heat". ???: Does it burn when I'm not there? ???: When you're by yourself. ???: Am I the answer to your wallets. ???: I'm giving you the pleasure of honesty, ???: And I'll give it to- Director: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!!! Take 7 WARNING: GENOCIDE AHEAD - THIS IS NOT RELATED TO THE FANFICTION NOR UNDERTALE GAME. ???: It stands for "Level of Violence". ???: A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. ???: The more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. ???: The more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. ???: The more easily you can bring yourself... ???: ... Sans: ...you gonna have a badtime. Izzy and the three students encounter Sans. Sans: it's a beautiful day, outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming, on days that kids like you... Sans: should be burning in grounds. Sans controls Izzy, Hamara and Bethany's hearts and they keep attacking it using bones and Gaster Blasters. Sans throws Izzy, Hamara and Bethany (including hearts) out of the window and into the Liver & Onion Ice Cream Factory from ''Skatoony. The scene cuts to black and the three hearts is shown but it cracked and shattered. '''GAME OVER!' Sans: get dunked on! Sans: if you we're really friends, you won't come back! closes the game/'(transmission interrupted)' Peridot: Did Sans just close the game and it changed from Pacifist to Genocide? Lapis Lazuli: I don't know, Peridot. It seems that you're breaking the fourth wall out of it. Peridot: BREAK THE FOURTH WALL?!?! Lapis Lazuli: Yep. Peridot: This isn't happening, I'm going to call Steven. (connection re-established) (continuing transmission) Throne Room WARNING: GENOCIDE AHEAD Izzy, Hamara and Bethany has walked out from the Last Corridor and into the Throne Room. Izzy: The only sound is the chirping of birds in the garden. Hamara: There he is. Asgore: Dum dee dum... Asgore: Oh? Is someone there? Asgore: Just a moment! Asgore: I have almost finished watering these flowers. Izzy and the three students encountered Emperor Asgore. Asgore: Now now. Asgore: There's no need to fight. Asgore: Why not settle this... Asgore: Over a nice cup of tea? Instead of Izzy, Hamara and Bethany killing Asgore, it was someone who killed Asgore. Asgore: Why... You... Lots of seed bullets appeared and it attacked Asgore. It also attacked the white upside-down heart too. Flowey: See, I never betrayed you! Flowey: It was all a trick, see? Flowey (with Asriel's face): After all it's me your best friend! Flowey (with Asriel's face): I can help... I can... I can... Flowey (with Asriel's face): Please don't kill me. Someone sliced Flowey 8 times repeatedly. Director: CUT! Send Flowey and Asgore into th- Someone walloped the director and he uses a large axe to attack the director and reduces him to dust. The dust blew away and the scene cuts to the black void. Izzy: Wait, what just happened? Hamara: Is it just a dream? Bethany: Must be Yellow Diamond's fault! Eventually, Chara appears. Chara: Greetings, I am Chara. Chara: Thank you. Chara: Your power awakened me from death. Chara: At first, I was so confused. Chara: Why was I brought back to life? Chara: ... Chara: With your guidance. Chara: I realized the purpose of my reincarnation. Chara: HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Chara: Every time a number increases, that feeling... Chara: That's me, Chara. Chara: Now, we have reached the absolute. Chara: There is nothing left for us here. Chara: Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next. Two texts are shown which is ERASE '''or '''DO NOT. Bethany: I don't know, Chara. Izzy: I promise for not destroying our friendship, our school, our students, our world, our time, our space, our matter. Hamara: Please, Chara. STOP ERASING THE WORLD! Chara: Well, three students. You have to pick one! Izzy tries struggling with the choices and she forcefully pressed ERASE. Chara laughs evilly and the camera zooms into her uvula and the scene fades to black. Izzy, Hamara and Bethany wake up from Asgore's throne and the entire world turned back to normal. Peridot: Well, Lapis Lazuli. That's new! The Barrier/Hamara goes Packing! Asgore: This is the barrier. Asgore: This is what keeps us all trapped underground. Asgore: If by chance you have any unfinished business... Asgore: ... Asgore: Please do what you must. Izzy: I'll choose Continue. Asgore: ......I see... Asgore: This is it, then. Asgore: Ready? Six jars with coloured hearts (Light Blue, Orange, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow) appeared. Director: Cut! Good! Everyone get into the place for the next battle scene! Hamara: WAIT! Bethany: What is going on now? Izzy: We've done the take! Hamara: I haven't pack for the battle items yet! Director: Hamara, this is NOT a holiday! Hamara: Whatever! Hamara: Let's see, I'm packing all our extra clothes and shoes, and all the weapons we have in this game, just in case. And, if we get hungry, here's a big sackful of cheese puffs, and a key. I don't know what it's for, but you never know. Some golf clubs and golf balls, if we have time for golf, and some steak, and all the rubber duckies and all the yo-yos and some extra bouncy bouncy balls, and some extra teeth. Be careful, they chatter. Izzy: Whoa! Hamara: ... and crayons, in case we get bored, and some play-doughs and a dime, to call me, and hamster food. Izzy: Hamster food for what? Hamara: Well, for the hamsters, of course! Come on, hamsters! Suddenly, all the hamsters from the barrier poured into Asgore and filled the three students attacking Izzy for the hamster food. Izzy: That's it! I draw the line at hamsters! Get my agent on the phone! Director: Oh, the indignity! Asgore's Intermission (A strange light fills the room.) (Twilight is shining through the barrier.) (It seems that your journey is finally over.) (You're filled with DETERMINATION.) Asgore: Human... Asgore: It was nice to meet you. Asgore: Goodbye. At that moment, Toriel's fireball hit Asgore and he fell down the floor. Toriel: What an innocent poor students. Director: CUT! We haven't done True Pacifist yet! Asgore Battle 1 The background of the battle system turns dark purple and some small orange and light blue dots appear. The three students changed the hearts from red to orange. Bethany: It's ASGORE! Izzy: The only buttons were Fight, Act '''and '''Items. Hamara: Asgore and Toriel use similar magic, but Asgore's is much more powerful. Bethany: It's the three students vs. YOU! Emperor Blades! 3 on 1 Combo Attack! Director: CUT! THAT'S THE WRONG LINE, BETHANY! Emperor Asgore still doesn't talk. He attacked the director with some fireballs. Asgore Battle 2 Izzy: I can't talk my way past this battle. Hamara: Maybe, I should use FIGHT. Hamara takes out a Laughing Wand and zaps Asgore. He bursts into laughter and throw very hard coals on the three students. Director: CUT! ASGORE! Bethany: Merry Christmas, Everybody! Asgore Battle 3/Halfway Hamara: Bethany, My attacks are doing slightly more damage as time goes on. Bethany: This attack is much harder when the flashes aren't all the same color. I needed to stop for the first, then move for the next two. Izzy: I stop to eat a Nice Cream. Asgore with a stick Bethany: Asgore casts fire faster and faster. Lots of fire appeared and it drops on Bethany sustaining her burn. Bethany screams loudly in fiery pain! Director: CUT! Send Bethany into the hospital! Asgore Almost Defeated Izzy: Asgore is faltering! Asgore with a stick Asgore quits his fighting and he weakens himself. Asgore: Ah... Asgore: So that is how it is. Asgore: I remember the day after my son di- Two springboards appear from some floorboards of the battle system, launching Bethany and Asgore into the 80's Discos Nightclub ''from ''Skatoony! Director: CUT! WHY DID YOU KNOCK BETHANY AND ASGORE?! NOTE: I skip some dialogue to Asgore for unknown reasons possibly due to time constraints or something. Asgore Defeated! Asgore: You have the power... Asgore: Take my soul, and leave this cursed place. Hamara: We've both fought to the brink of death. I've heard Asgore's full story. Izzy: And you know what? Izzy: There's still a solution to this other than killing! Asgore: ... Asgore: After everything I have done to hurt you... Asgore: You would rather stay down here and suffer... It interrupts with a TV static and Pearl Rap from MKatwood pops up from the battle system fully in High Quality. Director: CUT! Lots of seed bullets appeared and it attacked the Pearl Rap video and disappears to dust. One white seed bullet dropped on the white upside-down heart too. It also attacked the director too. Flowey appears from the black void. Flowey: You IDIOT. Flowey: You haven't learned a thing. Flowey: In this world... Flowey's face change and six coloured hearts appeared. He absorbs the six coloured hearts. Flowey: IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED. (CACKLES EVILLY) closes the game. Peridot: Hello, you there? Tripatale Press Z to Start. Chapter 1: Intro This time, the director doesn't appear. Take 1 Story: Long ago, two races ruled over: HUMANS & MONSTERS... Izzy: ...and that STINGS LIKE A WA- (GLITCH NOISES) Flowey LV: 9999 9999:99 - My World The scene cuts to Izzy, Hamara and Bethany in the black void. Bethany: I head to the north. A save message appeared. Izzy: I save my g-- The save message breaks repeatedly and it destroyed to show Flowey on a large screen. Flowey: Howdy! Flowey: It's me, FLOWEY the FLOWER! Flowey: I owe you a HUGE thanks. Flowey: Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past her. Take 2 Flowey: Without you, I NEVER could have gotten past him. Flowey (Asgore's face): But now, with YOUR help... Flowey (Asgore's face): He's DEAD. Flowey: And I'VE got the human souls! Flowey: Boy! Flowey: It feels great to have a soul inside me again. Flowey: After all, I only have seven souls. Take 3 Flowey: After all, I only have six souls. Flowey: I still need one more... Flowey: Before I become GOD! Flowey: And then, with my newfound powers... Flowey: Monsters, Humans, Gems, EVERYONE! Take 4 Flowey: Monsters, Humans, EVERYONE! Flowey: I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. Flowey: Believe in: Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl and STEVEN! Take 5 Flowey: I'll show them all the REAL meaning of this world. Flowey: I'll SAVE over your own death! Flowey: So you can watch me tear it up, tear it down, getting lost in the sound of our hearts beatin. Flowey (Music note face): Take me here, take me now, getting lost in the sound with you. Director: Hey guys, I'm BACK! Flowey: There you are, DIRECTOR! Director: Are we suppose to have action or cut? NOTE: There won't be any Flowey's dialogue at all. Omega Flowey Battle Six souls appear and the scene cuts to black which shows the three students hearts. The scene turns red and Omega Flowey appears! Izzy: Oh yeah! Now this is my kind of DEFENSE SYSTEM! Hamara: Do you really think that vines make popcorn? I better watch the cinematics! Bethany: How do you avoid the seeds and spiky vines? Hamara: Don't ever think about Flowey. He is very invincible and he wants to destroy everything! Izzy: Are you kidding me, he's a large vine machine! Director: What the heck was that, IZZY? Omega Flowey: Oh, shut up! the director with spiky vines Izzy: Uhhh, are we still getting paid for this? Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and Determination WARNING: NASTY FIGHTS AHEAD Izzy: Those multiple knives are swinging, Hamara: I bet those boxing gloves are punching, Bethany: Even the silppers are tapping! Izzy: Those notebooks release very bad nasty words, Hamara: Such as the frying pan flaming out fire, Bethany: Or possibly a gun shooting bullets? After the six souls facing, the TV screen shows a red heart and one of the six souls appear giving green good items to the three students' hearts but one purple heart accidentally gives a wrong white word (DESPAIR) on Izzy's heart. Director: CUT! That was one white word which is a mistake! Can someone refix the bug? Muffet: Oh, shut up! I can say what I added a bad word for Izzy! the director Asgore: Stop it right now! You can't do that Muffet! Muffet: Oh, shut the spider web up, Asgore! him Asgore: ALRIGHT, THAT IS IT! YOU ARE SO GONNA SHATTER! Muffet with a freeze ray Bethany: OMG! Looks like Muffet is frozened by Asgore's ray! Omega Flowey: This is so awkward, it's funny! AHAHAHAHAHA! Omega Flowey Defeated? Omega Flowey: You... YOU... flowey shakes the screen with fire and some explosions FILE 3 LOADED Director: What the? Omega Flowey: You IDIOT. Izzy with a large beam Izzy: OW! Hamara: OK, Omega Flowey! You can't defeat me because those files you're reloading is kinda impossible for those too! Omega Flowey: So what? Those pebbles and Crystal Gems likes working as a team in Pink Diamond's palace party and it doesn't work for Yellow Diamond beating good guys and cloddy gems for own emissary! Even when I was a young sprout, I tried fishing with Monster Kid and Alphys but it didn't work for Chocolate Cakes' sake of depression and DESTRUCTION! Director: THAT'S IT! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF DIRECTING THIS STUPID VIDEOGAME! NONE OF THE ACTORS CAN GET THEIR LINES LIKE LAUGHING, SNEEZING, SLEEPING, EJECTING, ERRORS RIGHT AND WE'RE USING ALL THE FILM IN THE WHOLE WORLD OF DIAMOND DESTRUCTION! I QUIT! OFF Papyrus: YEAH, NOW THIS IS HOW A GOOD VIDEOGAME SHOULD BE! Undyne: Oh, shut up, Papyrus! Sans: get out, you clod! Alphys: That does it! Now I'm going to use this cooking spoon to beat Sans for Mettaton's prize! Sans with a cooking spoon Sans: ow! ow! ow! Asgore: Toriel, bring out the glowsticks, we're gonna have an ULTRA-LIGHT PARTY! All (except the director): ULTRA-LIGHT PARTY, YAY! '''friends dance, throws juicy cups at the floor and mess things ''Flowey is spared''''' Since the director wasn't here and the ultra-light party is over, Flowey was half-burned and crispy. Hamara: Flowey deserves to die. Bethany: What are you saying, Hamara? Hamara: Nothing. Izzy: If I killed him now, his suffering would be nothing compared to what he was going to do to the entire world! Izzy: But he's wrong. Hamara: In this world, it isn't kill or be killed. At that moment, someone presses the FIGHT button and they attacked Flowey with a stick. Izzy: Please stop it! Hamara & Bethany: It wasn't me? Izzy: But who is it? Pearl: It's me, Pearl. Flowey: I knew you had it in you! explodes into pollen and it splattered all over the screen Undertale By Toby Fox. (phone rings) Sans: hey, it's me sans. Sans: is anyone there...? Sans: well... just calling to say. Sans: it's been a while. Sans: the queen returned, and is now ruling over the underground. Sans: all the humans who fall here will be treated not as enemies... Sans: but as friends. Sans: so, uh, hey... Sans: if we're not giving up down here... Sans: don't give up wherever you are, ok? Sans: the human souls the king gathered... Sans: seem to have disappeared. Papyrus: SANS!!! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO??? Sans: oh, nobody. Papyrus: WHAT!? NOBODY!? Papyrus: CAN I TALK TO THEM, TOO??? Sans: here, knock yourself out. Papyrus: ATTENTION, HUMAN!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... Papyrus: AM NOW CAPTAIN OF THE CRYSTAL GEMS! Pearl: What, the Crystal Gems? Undyne: I never know Papyrus was a Crystal Gem? Garnet: It cost $250.000 to become a Crystal Gem. Amethyst: That's too boring! Izzy: OK, things gone pretty good. Hamara: Well, Sans just did it. Alphys: Really? Bethany: Why did Flowey just killed by Pearl's spear and it exploded? Pearl: It's because...someone...was having Winter Hateridge's birthday party! Remember? Mettaton EX: I don't remember but I have now got a ticket to see the theatre of Steven Universe! Mad Mew Mew: No! It's raunchy and maddening! Oh all those monsters and their disgusting fantastic personalities! Susie: I don't get it. Why is the Neutral Ending getting weirder? Toriel: It's possibly because, were in Flowey's stomach? Asgore: FLOWEY'S STOMACH?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Sans (without eyes): see ya. Papyrus: ARE YOU DOING A BADTIME PERSONALITY? Alphys: Well, I guess the Annoying Dog did it. (end call) End of Part 9 Flowey: Why did you let me go? Flowey: Is it because I messed this whole route up? Flowey: Well, the director has quitted the studio so they might have a refresh soon. Flowey: Until New Years 2019, things will be updated. Flowey: So... Flowey: READ & REVIEW! ''Next Chapter: ''Tripatale Chapter 10: Another RedemptionCategory:Almandine 2018 Category:Not Related to Almandine 2018 Category:Tripatale: Bloopers! Category:Fanfictions